:: o :: CLaUsTRo :: o ::
by Night Curse
Summary: Akira yace capturado solo en una habitación por Shiki, Il Re, ¿Cuales son sus intenciones? YAOI LEMON


Para las chicas a las que realmente les gusta el yaoi aquí hay algo de Togainu no Chi en español...

Quien solo haya visto la serie debe saber que es un juego ( n.n U ), quien ya jugó el juego no tengo comentarios ( Xp ),... y quien ya escuchó el CD drama sabe de lo que hablo... ( O.o U)

* * *

. o .

. : o O o : .

..::o:: ll O ll ::o::..

. : o ...CLaUsTRo... o : .

..::o:: ll O ll ::o::..

. : o O o : .

. o .

* * *

Las luces se volvían manchas luminosas diminutas al momento de abrir los ojos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, así que selló sus párpados de inmediato con bastante fuerza en medio de un gesto de desagrado para después soltar un alarido. Estaba hecho un ovillo.

Quiso llevar una mano a la cara pero se topó con que sus manos no podían moverse a partir de cierto rango de distancia, por lo que motivado ante esto se incorporó doblando las piernas hacia sí visualizando de lo que se trataba.

-¿Esposas?- se preguntó más que confirmarlo. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Movió su cabeza hacia adelante tratando de hacer memoria negando repetidas veces.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? fijó la vista en la nada con una rodilla cerca de su cara. Se recargó, y casi al mismo tiempo de recordarlo poniendo la imagen de su memoria en la mente, percibió unos pasos del otro lado del muro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de aquella extraña habitación en donde había despertado esposado. Se puso a la defensiva. Alguien se acercaba, lo más probable es que fuera su secuestrador por lo que su mirada se tornó amenazante. Sabía de quién se trataba.

La pesada puerta metálica chirrio en sus goznes. Sombras y una sibilina luz bosquejaron su silueta en la entrada. Una figura que ya había visto antes. Ojos color carmesí tan profundos y apartados del mundo en un universo mucho más denso no lo habían vuelto a ver desde hacía tiempo.

Esos eran los ojos del miedo en cuanto se escuchaba su nombre. El timbre de la amenaza.

Shiki.

Sólo que aunque para él era un tipo de cuidado no mostraba temor gracias a la actitud retadora conciente o inconciente que siempre plasmaba su ser en una sola palabra: perdido.

Lamentablemente para ese tiempo las circunstancias lo arrastraban hacía algo desconocido y perturbador sin saberlo.

-Tu…- tronó el cielo afuera en tonos azules devorados por la noche.

-Finalmente despertaste- lo miró sin mirar sentado en la cama, irritado por más de un motivo razonable y de más incómodo al no poderse mover.

Se quedó quieto con la mirada fija clavada en el otro. A él le interesaba una única cosa y era algo difícil de explicar y entender aún para si mismo.

–Muestras la misma desconfianza canina de antes. Aún te falta aprender a respetar- pronunció sin emoción, y le dio la espalda para irse regresando sus pasos dados, parsimoniosos y bien marcados, característicos de su andar.

-¿De que rayos éstas hablando?- Alcanzó a escuchar como pregunta en tono enojado. Más Akira no recibió ninguna respuesta, fue abandonado con la palabra en la boca, lo cual lo irrito en más de una forma.

Estaba en Toshima para conseguir su libertad y se había vuelto esclavo en algún punto. Simplemente desolador.

Pasadas las horas, sin nada más que hacer una vez viendo su piel herida por haber tratado de liberarse vanamente, se dejó caer en la cama suspirando y mirando el techo de cuando en cuando pensando en una y mil cosas que se volvían parte del silencio helado que lo acompañaba. Salvo la cama, un lugar para sentarse y su cuchillo que alcanzó a divisar por un rincón no había nada más. Trató de vérselas para acercarse su arma pero al ver lo fútil del asunto prefirió no moverse.

La vista de la ventana a un lado tampoco era atractiva, desde que había llegado a la perdida Toshima todo era lo mismo mirara por donde mirara: ruinas de una presuntuosa civilización edificio tras edificio hecho escombros tras la guerra en la profunda cicatriz bélica que dejaban las disputas globales.

Atroz.

Al anochecer ese intercambio de palabras horas antes había sido todo su primer encuentro con Shiki en aquella habitación donde lo había llevado -tal y como recordaba después que lo había encontrado por las calles derrotandolo. De lo demás no sabía nada y sería un fastidio tratar de elucubrar cual era su motivo.

La oscuridad se fue comiendo cada vez más la poca iluminación que sus pupilas aprovechaban. No estaba lastimado aunque se sentía cansado, un cansancio viejo llevado a cuestas difícil de describir, cansado de existir tal vez sí era resumido en pocas palabras. Y cuando menos se dio cuenta ese mismo cansancio lo había dejado completamente dormido en aquella cama igual de ajena que el propio sitio del que provenía. Sin querer pertenecer a nada ni a nadie en ningún lado. Sin compartir nada, centrado en si mismo con su comportamiento tan típico de él.

No soñó, o por lo menos no lo recordaba. Al día siguiente el sol había vuelto a salir y decender en su ruta hasta el ocaso. Había dormido más de lo que creyó, así que pesado y uraño se desesperezo.

Hasta que con un extraño cielo resaltando en verdes tonalidades el color de los edificios aledaños de afuera volvió a escuchar el sonido inconfundible del calzado de Shiki acercándose.

Mostró los dientes por instinto, enfadado. ¿Qué haría esta vez? ¿Acaso planeaba tenerlo ahí de por vida? No quiso ni siquiera pensar en sus necesidades biológicas, tarde o temprano se desmoronaría, más no quería permitirse mostrar semejante debilidad y menos ante alguien con su actitud.

-¿De nuevo esa expresión?- se detuvo la espigada figura de Shiki en la puerta tal y como la última vez. Estoico y firme, con la katana en su sitio y sus fuertes brazos a los lados de su vestimenta toda oscura. -¿Acaso quieres intimidar a alguien con esa mirada?-

-Déjate de tonterías-. Exclamo Akira en la frontera de lo altivo y lo sereno -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

Shiki pareció cambiar de cara. Con los mismos ojos de fiera concentrada pero con el disgusto colgando de sus labios, caminó hasta Akira de forma intimidatoria.

El del reto nato en su mirada se extraño y puso más alerta al ver que la distancia que los separaba se reducía yendo un tanto hacía atrás.

-¿Le hablas así a tu amo siendo solamente un perro?- lo tomó de los cabellos obligándolo a mirarlo. Un quejido se le salió de la boca con los dientes apretados y los labios semiabiertos. De haber estado libre se lo hubiera quitado de encima.

La voz de Shiki sonaba igual que su alma: extremadamente bella y corrompida. Atrayente.

Pero en esos momentos le causaba un rencor tremendo.

-No le pertenezco a nadie- clamo con desden. Más de lo que Shiki podría permitirle actuar.

Sus ojos carmin parecieron adquirir más profundidad conforme veía a Akira sostenerle la mirada, esa expresión de frialdad y retraída superioridad no declarada, en silencio y odio sin enfocarse a nada, le habían hecho perdonarle la vida antes.

La resolución de morir, su falta de temor y la templanza que supuraba como una oda al desafío teniendo a la violencia como medio de desquite vago por el vacío de su alma, lo volvieron ante él alguien por quien mostrar interés.

Y de la nada, naciendo como un miasma maligno de enfermedad en su núcleo, se vio a sí mismo torturando a Akira pasando sus manos por su lozana piel disfrutando su reacción y retracción inmediata, pues este no había sabido decifrar sus intenciones hasta que lo vio por fin hacerle algo. Y ese algo era algo desquiciado.

-Pero que...- se altero desconcertado con los nervios hechos navajas al sentir las manos de Shiki subir su playera y pasearse por su abdomen, acariciando su dermis con falsa delicadeza y traición. Se retorcio acosado y extraño, con las palabras revueltas en su garganta sin formarse para salir, atoradas de algún modo. De una patada quiso apartar al moreno, pero un golpe seco con el puño directo en su pomulo giró su cabeza sobre su eje antes de lograrlo. La impresión no le dejó sentir su cara hasta recuperarse mentalmente.

Shiki había sido más rápido y eficaz que él. Lo tenía completamente sometido, y al darse cuenta de eso se tenso aún más a sabiendas de estar a su disposición sin ser capaz de responder para poder defenderse.

-Tendrás que aprender a obedecer- aventó la voz del de cabello negro como sí le hubiera arrojado ácido a la cara; o peor, como sí hubiera probado el producto de Vischio en sí y las repercusiones en su sistema ya lo estuvieran destrozando.

Sintió angustia, no la sentía amenudo, quizás no la había sentido casi nunca en toda su vida, pero la conocía; y ahora el estaba al filo de la aguja con Shiki inmovilizándolo una vez lo hizo girar su cuerpo a recargarse en su hombro con una llave.

-Ha...- escuchó su propia voz antes de volver a apretar dientes, parpados y puños.

El moreno quemaba su piel al contacto con sus esculpidas y frías manos, y una inevitable sensación tibia empezaba a liberarse en su cuerpo bañada en furia al saber natural su reacción, obligada e involuntariamente.

Irguio la espalda con la cabeza hacía atrás tratando de no soltar más quejidos, aferrado a soportar su burla y degradación, la humillación a la que lo sometía, aunque no sabía que tan lejos podría llegar.

Justo cuando creyó que no podría volverlo más su juguete se percato de que su cinturón estaba siendo desabrochado.

-Kgh- se quejó lamentandose hacer tal sonido mientras se estiraba y movía tratando de parar al moreno, huyendo conforme su movilidad se lo permitía, pero era inútil, su cierre estaba siendo bajado. -Para...- dijo por fin viendo su respirar acelerado. -¿Qué estás haciendo?...-.

Se odio a sí mismo al saber que pese a todo su terror se sentía plano al igual que sus otras emociones, más eso no lo distraia en seguir peleando. Su repulsion jugaba con el en medio del pecho como un pecado latente.

-No tienes derecho a pedir nada- sentenció Shiki ahorcandolo bajo su barbilla con una mano, apartando su ropa donde su espalda acababa y abría su piel en un sólo movimiento. Araki quiso ser tragado por la tierra en ese último segundo de aire que le quedó, casi como una sentencia de muerte, una que lo hacía pensar en preferir no ser libre y dejarse morir a ser torturado así. Más no se rindió.

-¡Haaa!... Kgh- sintio una punzada en todo su cuerpo empezar desde la zona cercana al nacimiento de su espina congelandose y ardiendo. Con un sólo dedo de Shiki que acababa de invadirlo se sentía atravesado por el dolor cual rasgadura en su carne. Como una puñalada.

Gritó de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos pues entonces supo que gritaria aún más.

Moviéndose con brusquedad Shiki masacro a Akira introduciendo un segundo dedo con el mismo ritmo. El peliplateado vio impulsado su ser hacía adelante con otro grito que apago. Los sentía entrar y salir rompiéndolo.

Sabía que su voz denotaba sufrimiento, quería gritar pero sólo se le salian gruñidos. ¿Siendo hombre como pediría ayuda en una situación tan humillante como aquella? sólo eso le vino a la mente con la garganta cerrada tratando de no desencajarse en su lugar. Era joven, el ganador de Blaster, LOST, y ahora en esa cama era sólo el chico que se había ido de casa terminando como adulto prematuro formado en la calle cuya voz se deshacia como la de un niño de agrupación coral desgraciado ante tal abominacion.

-Ha... haaa... Hggg...- enterraba las uñas en sus palmas.

Shiki a un lado lo veía callar su suave voz, retorcerse, pasar saliva y tragarse sus lágrimas, resistiendo, casi proyectando su mente a otro sitio, donde fuera menos donde estaba con el haciendole lo que le estaba haciendo. Y aún así no cedía a suplicar.

Su comportamiento. Su aura egoísta y déspota, la fortaleza y orgullo que despedia lo magnetizaron como un electroiman al pasarle corriente.

Saco los dedos de su cuerpo y lo vio recuperar el aliento con la boca abierta y la vista nublada, jadeando en medio del trauma, tal vez odiandose a sí mismo por lo que acababa de pasar. Queriendolo bloquear.

-_¿Que estoy haciendo?- _volvió su cabeza a la escena en la que había matizado el ambiente al destruir a un hombre con modo distinto de destrucción, haciendole querer la muerte y tomandolo como sólo se toma lo que más se ansia hasta romperlo.

Esa era su obra, su crimen, y su ardor.

Con algo cercano a la culpa volvió a ver al chico que acababa de sodomizar. Su piel brillosa y su respiración agitada lo hacían resplandecer. Eso lo enfurecia. Aquella mirada retadora ahora proyectaba ruptura entre la horrible tortura a la que lo sometia y su carácter.

Ese era Akira. Ese era el joven de ojos soberbios que había llegado a Toshima con el alma hecha un tempano de hielo, cerrado a poca gente y de infame personalidad. Y que ahora estaba indefenso.

Lo deseó aún más.

-Tenías que acostumbrarte- espetó.

De rodillas levantó las caderas de Akira hacía su pelvis, haciendo que este recargarse su peso hacía sus codos sin haberse movido casi.

Se atragantaba por la falta de aire que lo asfixiaba. El dolor y el pudor escurrian por él impregnándolo.

-Detente...- rogó por primera vez, más como dando una orden. Después, jalando aire como náufrago, se quebró su voz.

Shiki sabía que lloraria. Lo veía pelear, lo veía humillado y traumado.

Pero no le importó.

-Ya basta...- pidió queda su voz disminuida. Un joven hombre de cuerpo trabajado reducido a nada.

Fue ignorado. Shiki había decidido tomarle, no había tregua.

-Agh... ¡Haaaaaa!...- aullo de dolor apretando los dientes aún más fuerte, sintió sus globos oculares salir de sus órbitas así que los cerró fuertemente dejando caer la frente al ras de la cama. Con su acción el moreno lo había empujado hacía adelante. -Haaa...- escupio herido. Hilos de saliva se colgaron de sus labios, de haberse mordido la lengua se hubiera arrancado un pedazo. Shiki había entrando en él de forma violenta e impertinente satisfaciendo su voraz libido envuelto en cuero.

El peliplateado sujeto la tela del lecho por su cara estrujandola con ira, presionando con más fuerza cada vez, odiando sus gemidos y pereciendo con cada estocada en la que Shiki se movía en su interior en tan diminuto espacio obligado a abrirse.

Su cuerpo iba y venía perdiendose en una mezcla extraña de agonía y placer. La cama crujia continuamente por la fuerza con que Shiki lo penetraba.

Escuchando sus gruñidos de éxtasis sobre su espalda se puso a llorar hasta que el moreno detectó su volumen, pues era el fin, lo había destrozado espiritualmente. Ya no podía continuar.

Se había rendido a luchar, se dejó tomar pese a que su cuerpo estaba siendo consumido y que su alma pareciere una lámpara de gas cuyo combustible se le fuere a acabar pronto.

-Mátame...- rogo sin rogar obligando al otro a escucharlo, deteniendose.

Lo pedía pese a no suplicar.

-Mátame- siguió llorando.

Observando atento Shiki se percato de la rendición de Akira por la frustración de su rostro.

Su hablar se teñia desesperado, colandose su espíritu por una grieta.

Deseaba morir. Tal vez desde siempre lo había deseado viviendo solamente por vivir, a la espera del fin de su existencia al no tener las suficientes ganas de querer quitarse la vida, egoísta aún con sí mismo, y sin embargo ahora realmente quería que le diera fin a eso y a todo.

Sin medir las consecuencias de su acción Shiki se abrazo al cuerpo de Akira dominante, con sus manos tomandolo por la cintura en un postergador gesto, recargando la cabeza en su espalda.

Pasó su lengua por su piel, la beso, lo dejó respirar en un lapso para que se recuperara, y en un instante volvió a moverse en su interior.

-¡Aah!..- saltó de su boca aquel quejido.

Akira desconcertado por la acción de Shiki había destensado sus músculos un poco continuando con su respiración irregular.

-Aún no he llegado a la parte más profunda de ti...- Lo escuchó petreo y débil; y al ser penetrado de forma más intensa, llegando más profundo dentro su ser, volvió a gemir igual o más sonoro.

Pero sentía que después de eso algo había cambiado.

El dolor no se disipo, más parecía haberse acostumbrado a el y a poderlo sobrellevar. Así que pudo notar _lo otro_...

Las manos de aquel asesino tocando su piel ardian. Sentía la marca del beso del pelinegro igual. Trató de hacerse el fuerte y en el proceso acabó rindiendose, cediendo, tratando de no pensar en que Shiki había depositado sus labios sobre su piel.

No pudo.

Fue entonces cuando algo pareció activarse en su núcleo. Algo blasfemo y horrendo. Un calor inflamable. La confusión puso esa sensación en su cuerpo.

Ya no pensaba en nada, ni siquiera en lo que salía de su boca proporcional a la fuerza con la que Shiki se impulsaba adentro de él. Dejó que la electricidad enloqueciera sus sentidos. Corrompiendose.

Y pasó algo peor aún.

Al notarlo Shiki no hizo otra cosa más que tomarlo con ironía y sentirse superior.

Akira se había endurecido.

-Estas tan excitado que no lo puedes evitar- susurro a su oído satisfaciendo su egolatria.

-Cállate... Hgg...- quiso gritar, sino fuera porque se desgarbaba lo habría hecho.

Shiki en castigo lo atacó con más fuerza hasta hacerlo polvo.

-Ha... Haaa...-

Todo su ser se fundía con Shiki en la fricción que lo agazapaba como sí estuviera en una trinchera quemandose por carbones al rojo vivo.

Con él adentro no alcanzaba a prestarle atención a nada más, sólo a quién lo deshacia entre sus manos; quemandolo; lastimandolo; disfrutandolo mientras lo hacía pedazos cada vez más pequeños, partículas diminutas. Polvo. Cada vez más calor hasta llegar al límite.

-¡Haaag!-

Y ese mismo polvo en que lo había convertido se vio esparcido por el aire cuando Shiki utilizó lo máximo de sí para enterrarse en Akira al momento de estallar en él, pues se vinieron juntos al momento de llegar al climax compartiendo el mismo grito y la misma satisfacción.

Inclinandose después hacía el peliplateado Shiki jadeo al unísono con él, recuperándose, y este sin más fuerzas se desplomó en la cama saliendo el vaho de su respiración cual agua hirviendo colocada en nieve.

Lo tenía bajo su cuerpo, descendió hacía el peliplateado respirando por su cuello, después por su mejilla, el lobulo de su oído y por sus húmedos cabellos empapados por el sudor. Exhalando por la boca.

Recargado en su hombro sentía el subir y descender del pecho de Akira con los pensamientos asentados en la cabeza como pantano de ideas.

Sí había algo para razonar en esos momentos el joven no podía encarar qué, ni decirlo. Cabilo sólo en su mente sin querer pensar en otra cosa. El aire helaba, aunque en realidad era el quién se cocinaba en el fuego de sus seres juntos.

Shiki salió de Akira y lo vio resuellar. Lo miró por un largo lapso en el que el observado, notando con extrañeza su comportamiento, entorno la vista lejos de él aún agitado, preguntandose del porque de su mirada pero no habló. Decidió no verlo y recargo su cabeza de lado respirando con todo, fijándose en la blanca piel de la mano de Shiki, tratando de modular la velocidad con la que tomaba aire.

Siguió mirando su blancuzca tez con los ojos medio cerrados.

-_Tenías que ser mío_- pensó el moreno, y descendió hasta su cara para besar su cuello.

-¿Qué...?-

-Ahora tu cuerpo ya sabe a quién le pertenece-

-Kgh- fruncio el entrecejo iracundo, ya recuperado trató de golpearlo de nuevo.

Fue inútil, Shiki lo detuvo otra vez.

-Ya aprenderás- volvió a hacerle una llave.

Pasó la punta de su nariz por el cuello posterior de Akira y aspiró su aroma, una mezcla entre su transpiración y alguna extraña fragancia neutra de jabón o shampoo lejana pero persistente.

El peliplateado escuchó el metal de las esposas y se percato de que lo había liberado.

Se sorprendió.

-Seré yo el que te enseñe- se levantó Shiki de la cama con el otro extraviado por no entender nada.

Se arregló la ropa y tomó su katana.

Akira se reincorporo casi al mismo tiempo con el peso de su cuerpo en un brazo al ver que Shiki se alejaba. Quiso decir algo, pero supo que podría ser un error sí en realidad tenía ganas de matarlo.

O por lo menos eso creía.

El moreno abrió la puerta, lo miró por última vez, y salió cerrandola a su pasó dejando atrás la estela de su embrujo como una maldición. Ya había envuelto a su víctima y la había tomado a la fuerza. Aniquilaría pensamiento y toda razón de su cabeza para que fuera suyo, solamente suyo, en cuerpo y alma.

Regocijandose de poderse apropiar de un ser tan frío y lejano como era aquel. Uno tan magnifico que solo debía alimentarse para volverse el más letal veneno.

-Fue tu culpa- se dijo a sí mismo Akira volviendo a acostarse, perdiendo la vista en la nada.

Se giró y volvió a cerrar los ojos bañado por la pura luz selenica que alcanzaba a iluminar su figura en la cama, la de un joven frio y serio que había sido sumido en el vicio de la carne.

-Tu culpa- volvió a repetir.

Su frialdad realzaría su odio, después se volvería aceptación, y en catarsis se transformaría en sí mismo buscando por su cuenta alimentar con placer a sus sentidos en cientos de salvajes formas.

Ese era Akira, NULL NICOLE.

Esa noche, en medio del dolor y las cenizas de su fuego, sólo era el comienzo para su camino.

La sangre del perro redimido...

* * *

ViX


End file.
